the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Wars 1
Mafia Wars 1 is the start of a big adventure for the Lyosacks and near the end of the Lyosacks' Season 1. Story It starts with Vince microwaved a bowl of popcorn to watch "Toon a Thon of the 90's" with his friends. However, Ray found a note written by Alec saying "Thanks for everything, Alec". They realized that he's gone.It show the ninja from the post credits scene of Time Trouble 2 laid down in snow while the helicopter came in the site with Alec rescuing the ninja. It was revealed the ninja was Alec and Andrew's older brother Albert and have seen each other for 4 years. Albert scolded both of his brothers for disobeyed his message and told what happened two days before. He used the radar to find the location with the coordinates and found a small station. He enters it and found empty with the blueprint that holds something. He pushes a button which the floor beneath him is an elevator and slowly descending is the machine that holds the mysterious glowing orb. He arrived in the bottom and checked his radar to confirmed the place and he found the bomb. Meanwhile, shadows also came to the station as well. Albert uses his grappling pistol to reach the bomb but it is blocked by a shield barrier. Albert was surprised that his partner is at the site as he had ordered him to protect his brothers. His partner apologized and told it was orders from the chief. A fight ensured with Albert gains his ground. However, additional ninjas came to their comrade aid along with the chief. Albert question the chief and it was revealed he made a deal with the Morettinis with the guy who betrayed Albert's family. The chief answered he made a deal that they will get money if they told them where Albert it's headed. Albert counter argue that the bomb is destructive and amoral about this situation. The chief replied that is just business and he and his henchman escaped. Albert chased them down and tries to kill the chief but run out of ammo. Realize he is outnumbered, he surrendered but not before he was shot by Don Morrentini, who have a mouth cover, his hand bitten off and scar around his body. The Don told his original plan on killing Albert's two brothers and track them with their cell phone but instead he had to bribes Albert's friend and trick them to get them. As the chief questions it, the henchman bomb them to smithereens. The Don had told his father work is futile and taunt Albert, the henchman and the Don escapes due to a heavy storm and not before the Don told Albert he will visit Alec. Albert message to his both brothers before passed out from his wounds with express his two brothers risking their lives to safe him. Albert also revealed that the Morrentinis are heading towards the neighborhood where Alec lived in which endanger his friends there. Meanwhile, his friends are discussing about Alec's disappearance. It was cut short by Don Morettini's speech to the world about conquer the world with the help of Yequil. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Pizza Guy * Albert Schultz * Evil Dr Yequil * Ryan Osbourne * Don Morettini YouTube Description The anticipated Season Finale of "The Lyosacks" is finally here, this '' being by far the hardest episode I´ve ever made. '' Some days after the last episode, Vince and Ray find a strange note from Alec saying: "Thanks for everything; Alec". What could that mean? Is Alec gone? Or is it something more; something by far more sinister? Trivia * Toon a Thon that Vince mentioned become a short series for the Lyosacks. * Waldo is seen on top of the Empire State Building. * The music play in the battle is Let Them Try by Proofsound in Audiomicro. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes